memory problems
by stonee288
Summary: after seven years of being missing shane fines his way back to mitchie and their daughter, but he can't remember ether of them.
1. Chapter 1 He's back

**I don't own any names or camp rock just my name (witch i will not tell) and my plot **

**please if you read it review tell me what you think**

**(Mitchie's pov)**

I just sat at a table in a random restaurant I decided to eat at while my daughter was at school. I was completely out of the real world and drowned in my memories. I thought about Shane. Shane had just disappeared seven years ago while my daughter was only two but I tried not to think about that, I thought about when we first meet in camp rock so many years ago while we were still teenagers, how we were best friends how we sang together at final jam and saved the camp the next year. How we fell in love and got married three years later, how we had our beautiful daughter a year after that. Then I was snapped out of la-la land and standing next to me was a man asking if he could sit with me, I was astounded, I said "sure," a little hesitant. Then sitting across from me was none other than her missing husband.

**(Shane's pov)**

I have no idea why I came here or why I could say I was happy all I know is that I was here and I was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world and she was sitting only a table away. i couldn't take it anymore I got up and walked over to her table. I said something stupid like "I noticed we were both sitting alone so do you mind if I sit with you?" it took her a moment but she said "sure" so I sat down than i looked at her hands that were lying on the table and saw it a wedding ring, it was nothing special just a sliver circle with one small diamond in it, but it still made me freak out inside because she was not available and I really felt like I was meant to be with her. I looked at her again and felt a pain in my stomach, regret, but I had no idea what I was regretting. I just couldn't get over it so I asked "have we met before?," trying to figure out why I would forget such a beautiful woman.

**(mitchie's pov)**

"have we met before?" he asked me and I couldn't believe he said that. It must have showed on my face because he started getting up saying "I'm sorry, maybe I should go." I looked at him a second before saying "what?!" I was freaking out I couldn't let him leave so then i said "why don't we go back to my house and we can get somethings sorted out." i saw his eyes lit up and i got in my car, he got in the passenger side and i drove back to my house, it was a rather large house but it was still just a house, but he looked at it as if it were made of diamonds. we walked inside and i made him side on the couch. i said "just give me a second, i need to make some calls really quick." i walked out of the room to a house phone and i dialed a number that seemed to have come up a lot, my parents number, i waited and my mother connie picked up, "hey, i have something going on so i was wondering if you could pick up Linda from school and have her sleep over for the weekend i'll bring over some clothes later?" and of course my mother said "yes" in no time at all then i hung up and dialed a different number of someone i hadn't talked to i a while, it was Nate's Cell phone, he picked up as if he were surprised i called "hey mitchie, is something wrong? last time i talked to you, you went off on me because i said i didn't think shane would come back." i replied "well i need you to come over, NOW, and talk to someone. and bring jason will ya." then i hung up and only ten minutes later he was hear with Jason. I let them in and lend them to the living room before he could say anything, when he saw the person on the couch looking at the room as if it were all gold he froze.

**(Shane's pov)**

it took nearly twenty minutes before she came back in the room and i must have looked stupid she came back with two guys and i was just staring at everything in the room, she must have been Rich. one of the two people she came back with just froze when he saw me and I felt uncomfortable, the other man though just smile and came at me witch scared me intill i was being shushed to death in a bear hug. and to my own surprise i didn't do anything about it intill i heard somebody say "jason, let him go you gonna suffocate him when he just got home." i looked at him and something seemed familiar but at the same time i didn't know anybody here. i walked up to the other man weirdly and said "hello, you must be this ladies husband." and both the lady and the man looked at each other surprised. he looked back at me and said "what the hell, shane, why would i be married to her, first I'm married to Caitlyn and second mitchie is your wife." i almost fell back in surprise "my wife" i thought how could that be i don't know this 'mitchie'. Then I snapped "my wife! i don't know her, i don't know any of you and my names not Shane my name is Joe."


	2. Chapter 2 Can't remember

**I do not own anything but my plot**

**please if you read it review tell me what you think**

Chapter two: can't remember

**(Nate's pov)**

"WHAT?!" I yelled, Shane may have looked a little different but it was definitely him, "EXPLAIN, explain this to me please," I said claiming myself down. he looked at everyone and sat down on the couch again and we sat down on it too. he started talking saying "My name is Joe Jonas and i can't remember a lot of my life, i woke up from a coma about a year ago and was toiled i was in a car accident and i had a sister that had died in the accident, they said my name was Joe jonas and i was lucky to be alive, they also said that i was in the coma four six years but i was supposed to be fine, i never got my memory back though. after about a month i Was let out of the hospital and i've just been wondering the united states ever sense, i just stumbled upon here by accident." we all sat there a moment before i said "thats not true what the doctors told you, your name is not joe jonas your name is Shane grey, you a famous rockstar in a group called connect three with you brothers me and Jason, the Lead singer of it, you met mitchie at came-rock almost fifteen years ago, you got married ten years ago than a year later you guys had your daughter, Linda, you disappeared two years after that, you have no sister."

**(Shane's pov)**

as I listened to what Nate said I look around the room again noticing the pictures that were all over the walls and on most of the tables. they had pictures of a little girl dancing and playing games and of mitchie smiling next to a man that looked like me he had my black hair and my face but he was happy and in love and he knew what had happened in his life so it was not me at all. I didn't know what to think intill I saw a picture of what used to be me holding a toddler with black hair like mind. i asked "so where is linda?" and mitchie replied "she's at my parents by now, you can see her tomorrow if you want," i had a big smile on my face after hearing that, i would love to meet my daughter, then i got to thinking about how Nate and Jason were my family i guess so i asked "do you have any kids?" Nate replied "No me and Caitlyn have two dogs and Jason has like seven birds." Jason looked offend " I have three, two are parakeets and one is a cockatoo, but the parakeets have two eggs." for the first time sense i woke up from the coma i was smiling and happy, these people were my family even if i couldn't remember it. We all talked and laughed intill it was almost eight a clock and people had to leave to go home.

**(Mitchie's pov)**

for a long time it was almost like the old shane was back with his award winning smile and all but at the same time he was different his hair was short and he needed to shave but that wasn't the only thing wrong about him, he lost the glimmer that used to be in his eyes, he kept looking around the room like it would disappear, and he didn't talk in the sing song voice he used when he was happy, and he never even tried to sing at all. it seemed as if only part off him was here and the rest was lost with not much hope of finding it, but i was happy he was hear, when he disappeared i couldn't just leave Linda to go look for him so I sent Nate and Jason and anybody else i Could to try to find him but nothing worked, i went into a state of depression only i knew about but now he was back and we could be together like we were supposed to be. after the others left i said "you should sing me a song." forgetting he had been gone for so long, but my fantasy vanished when he looked at me before saying "but i can't sing." i looked at him then i got up and rushed up the stares to where we had kept all our instruments and i brought down his guitar, i handed it to him and he just handed it back insisting "i can't play the guitar," thats when i realized that he really wasn't him.

**(Shane's pov)**

When I said I couldn't play a guitar I could tell mitchie was disappointed and she wasn't in love with the man I was now. she got up handed me back the guitar and said "keep this is't yours, we should be going to bed, you can sleep in the guest bedroom tonight," then she lead me to the upstairs and she showed me a room the had a bed and a bathroom, it also had i dresser and side-table but it was nothing special. i watch as she went into a room only three doors down, i couldn't sleep so i sat in my bed for the night, and about twenty minutes later i heard the strumming of a guitar. i got out of the room and walked down the hall, the music was from mitchie's room so i sat down leading against the wall listening to the music.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

(because you loved me by Celine Dion)

Her voice was beautiful he never wanted it to end.


	3. Chapter 3 Not the same

**I do not own camp rock or any of the characters in camp rock please do not sue me.**

******please if you read it review tell me what you think**

chapter 3 not the same

**(Mitchie's pov)**

when i woke up i was happy again and i went out to the hall to apologize to shane for how i had acted but when I peaked into the guest room i found that it was empty, i started freaking out, thinking he left again and this time he would never come back i looked in every room in the hall then i went down stairs and in the kitchen i found that there was a plate of scrambled eggs on the table, and one in the drainer meaning shane had already washed it, he really was a lot different, the old shane you would have to force to do the dishes, i made myself sit down at the table and eat before i resumed my search. when i was walking into the living room i found my eyes starring at the back of a head with black hair, and on the couch was Shane trying to teach himself to play the guitar and boy he wasn't doing to good. i went and sat down bye him making him look up, he said "how were the eggs?" as if he had never left and he was still the old him. i smiled and said "they were good, witch really surprised me popstar." next thing i know there was a knock on the door and i was up answering it, on the other side of the door was Caitlyn. she hugged me and said "i heard shane was back but Nate wouldn't let me come over last night, he also wouldn't say anything besides he was back here.

**(Caitlyn's pov)**

I was surprised when Nate told me shane was back home. As soon as I woke up I was over at mitchie's place and I couldn't wait to hug and yell at shane because he had been away so long. when mitchie answered the door she brought me to the living room were i saw a man with Shane's guitar though he was not playing well, he had black hair and when her turned to look at me i realized it was Shane sitting there, he frowned like he didn't want to she me and I was taken back he didn't look like himself. he had short hair and a small beard, his eyes seemed dull and he wasn't smile as he almost always was before he left. i went and sat down next to him and mitchie did the same on the other side, the first thing i said was "I don't think I've every heard you play so bad on the guitar I didn't think it was possible." i was surprised that when he answered his voice was a bit deeper than before "do I know you?" he said. i was aggregated at what he said and snapped back "No, I just married your brother, you idiot, I know you've been gone for seven years, but come on i don't look that different." he looked over at mitchie as if to say "help, and please explain" she nodded and said "Caitlyn, Shane can't remember you..," then I interrupted "WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU FORGET ME? I'm married to your brother and before I got married to Nate we went to camp together." Shane started yelling "I DON'T REMEMBER THE CAMP ETHER! I DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER MITCHIE! I FORGOT ABOUT JASON, AND NATE AND EVERYONE ELSE AND FRANKLY IT IS KILLING ME NOT TO KNOW WHO I WAS OR WHO I AM!" then he stormed upstairs and we couldn't see him anymore. I looked over at mitchie for help, she said "when Shane left apparently he got in a car crash and was in a coma for six years, when he woke up about a year ago he didn't remember anything about his life and to make things worse the doctors thought he was someone else so they told him that his name was joe jonas, the only reason he's back at all is because we ran into each other at lunch yesterday, i was surprised too, he didn't even remember me and i was his wife, he can't even play guitar or sing anymore, he's like someone completely different, and it's hard to deal with," as I listened I felt bad for Shane he had no idea who he was.

**(Shane's pov)**

After I went up stairs and calmed down I was going back down stairs and I over-heard mitchie talking she said "he's like someone completely different, and it's hard to deal with," I was hurt was that all I was to her now a burden, I went back to the guest room and grabbed the guitar and instead of going into the living room when i went down stairs I Went out the door. I went back to they hotel I had been in before I meet mitchie yesterday and packed everything I had when I was done I sat on the bed and picked up the guitar and started strumming the stings but this time instead of a mess of sound a song came out

I know that you're leavin'

As soon as the sun comes through the window

There's no talkin' this over

The damage is done

There's just too much hurt

And too much to forgive

Oh, but we both know

We weren't always like this

Help me remember

The way that we used to be

When nothin' else mattered

'Cause you were in love with me

Just for the night, one last time

One more good memory

When I look back

That's what I wanna see

Oh, help me remember

Those days that were so good

Those nights that we held, held on forever

When we weren't pretenders

We were as real as we felt

Oh, I don't want to fight anymore

I don't want the last thing I hear tonight

To be a slammin' door

Baby, let it be like before

Help me remember

The way that we used to be

When nothin' else mattered

'Cause you were in love with me

Oh, just for the night, one last time

One more good memory

When I look back

That's what I wanna see

This could be the last time

I look in your eyes

Help me remember

The way that it used to be

When nothin' else mattered

'Cause you were in love with me

Help me remember

Help me remember

Help me remember

(Help me remember by Racal flatts)

Then I fell asleep and for the first time sense i woke up from the coma i had a dream, the dream was about mitchie at first i was standing on a stage talking to Nate and Jason when another man came you and a girl started singing behind me i turned around and there was mitchie she looked younger but still perfect, I noticed that my hair kept getting in the way and as mitchie sung her song I sung along. Then I woke up and I got out of bed I ran out the door and called a taxi cab, I instructed were to go and in only minutes I was in front of a nice, normal sized house, I knocked on the door and a moment later a little girl with black hair who looked a lot like mitchie opened the door, Linda.


	4. Chapter 4 kidnapped

**I don't own camp rock or it characters**

**also i have a question, anyone how can could you tell me if this seems like my first story i've posted?**

Chapter 4 kidnapped

**(Mitchie's pov)**

I decided to leave shane alone as i went to bed, but in the mourning i walked into the guest room and again he wasn't there. I figured it was the same as yesterday and started to walk downstairs, but as i walked past a room that inside the walls were painted purple with music notes and pictures of my daughter's favorite celebrities,including connect 3, I really wanted to talk to her. I found the closest phone and called my parents, my father, Steve, picked up and said "hello" "hi dad, hey can talk to Linda please?" i could hear him shift his weight and he said "she not here right now mitchie." "okay so is she like out shopping with mom or something? should i call back later?" i replied "No, mitchie she's out with shane actually, didn't you know that? or did Shane come here before he was going to see you? i'm sure he will bring her home to you." i was surprised by what i heard, "dad you let shane go over there and just take my daughter, no question?" i asked, "well he is her father, so he kind of has every right to, i'm sure it will be find." I didn't even reply before i hung up the phone, i looked at the clock, it was only eleven in the mourning maybe he will be back soon, i thought while i sat on the couch, Shane will never hear the end of his if he ever comes back here.

**(Shane's pov) **

I had a huge smile as I watched Linda, she was perfect, and she looked so much like her mother as she looked at all the birds in Jason's back yard, it had at least fifty bird houses in it, when she looked at me I thought I would die. she had big brown eyes and jet black hair, her check showed just the right amount of pink, And her smile could be seen from mars. after leaving Connie's house we went and played at the park, them when we were done with that we saw Caitlyn and Nate, now we were at Jason's and I loved knowing that Linda was with me. then Jason's snapped me back into reality saying "you know, I made mitchie help make a lot of the bird houses while you were Gone, she really missed you and today your back," I looked over at him and said "you know i came back yesterday right?" he shook his head saying "No, you showed up yesterday, _you _came back today, and once mitchie sees you she'll know that too." "MITCHIE! Linda we have to go see mommy and hope she doesn't kill me, okay? Jason I'm sorry but we got to go." He nodded and offered to drop us off, about ten minutes later we were back at my house.

**(Linda's pov) **

As I ran inside my home I yelled "mom, I'm back." I saw her come out of the living room and we hugged, then dad came in and her eyes narrowed, I could tell she was mad, he just said "hi there." As if embarrassed, what was he doing even I knew he should be apologizing even if he didn't know why. My mom looked at me and said "linda why don't you watch TV? While I talk to Shane," But i knew she wasn't asking i could see him behind her mouthing, "She's gonna kill me now." The quickly smiled as if it were a game. I looked at my mom and said "Don't kill him, mom, I had fun, really." I looked over at shane and this time he mouthed "thank you," but my mom seemed surprised then both her and shane left the room into to the kitchen. I waited a second and followed them just in time to see mom smack him in the face but he just stud there smiling, okay i guess i could watch TV. When I turned it on it was on the news, and out of nowhere a picture of me and Shane at the park show up. I ran into the kitchen and pull on my moms shirt intill she looks at me and I say "I'm on TV," then I run back into the living room.

**(Mitchie's pov)**

As we went into the living room i was stunned on TV was shane and Linda playing what looked like tag with some other kids in the local park, then a reporter came on and she said "after seven years of being a missing person shane grey was seen at a park with his daughter, so now what will he do? will he pick up his career were he left it? well if your listening mr. grey, hears what the people say 'ether make a public appearance to tell us what your doing, or go back to where you were hiding.' then a phone number flashed at the bottom of the screen for the news station. and just like that the story was over i was frazzled then i looked at shane who seemed dumfounded, "what do you want to do?" i asked him and he looked at me, "i'm not going anywhere so i need to make and appearance, can you get brown on the phone for me?" he said. as i picked up the phone i said "I can, but you know camp rock hasn't been open sense you disappeared."


	5. Chapter 5 Set up

**I don't own anything as always although i wish i did**

**so reader i don't think i will post any more intill i get three more reviews, i've only got one sense i started posting so review to see the rest and i would love to see your criticism too, so tell me what you like or tell me what you don't i love hearing from you.**

Chapter 5 set up

**(Shane's pov) **

as I was answered on the phone by brown I said "Hey, uncle brown i need some help," but i was interrupted by him and he said "Nate? is that you? are you sick or something you sound weird," I thought for a second, okay time to really mess with brown, "ya it's nate, but i need your help, okay?" okay what do you need?" he asked "i need you to open camp rock," but before i could finish he started talking over me "okay you got it, soooooo, why dose it need to opened?" "as I was saying i want you to open camp rock for a performance. oh ya and the performance is tomorrow night." i said ready to hang up if need be, but he replied "oh, so this is just a one night thing?" he sounded disappointed then he continued, "any so, I'll have it ready, if i can, it's a lot of work off one man so i should be on my way so i can get there." then he hung up. as i dialed The next number I kept what he said in mind, "Hello this is Jason," said a voice. "hey man i need you to meet uncle brown at camp rock, okay" he didn't hesitate at all as he yelled "YES!" the hung up the phone, and i swear even from here i could here him run out and start his car. next I called Caitlyn as soon as i heard her pick up i said "hey i need you and Nate at camp rock, Now," then Caitlyn replied "sounds like fun, so whats going on?" it took a minute but she was convinced. next was the call that made all the difference, "hello this is it news five can I help You?"

**(Mitchie's pov) **

"What is he doing?" I asked myself out-loud and was surprised when Linda replied "He's fixing everything. He's gonna sing at camp rock," she said, i was even more surprised but before I could say anything, there was a knock on the door and behind it was the reporter for news channel five. "hello," I said and then shane was by my side, he was in deferent close and acted like he knew the camera people would be here. i backed away and just listened to what they said,

Reporter: "okay so we will just start rolling the cameras and you can announce your message."

Shane: "great"

The cameras start

Shane: "hello, my name is Shane grey and i would like to announce I will be performing at camp rock tomorrow night at 7:00pm, this is how I will come back."

There was a short discussion between the reporter and Shane then the cameras were gone and the interview was over.

I looked over at Linda "how did you know that was what was happening?" I asked her as she wore her smirk, looking in my way. "Because thats what I would do." She said.

**(Linda's pov) **

"Because thats what I would do." i said as i replied my mom, but I really thought, because I was eavesdropping on the conversation he had on the phone. That night I listened to the CD of song my parents had sung that only me and Caitlyn new i had, intill I fell asleep. the next day I couldn't wait to go to camp rock, I was kept busy packing and running messages between my parents as they did real work, but the day still couldn't move fast enough for my liking. I thought I would die on the three hour drive it took to get to the old camp site, that looked nearly new. We got there at around 6:00pm so I had time to spend that mostly was wondering the camp grounds. after a half hour of wondering i found my parents and heard them talking. "Are you sure you want to do this Shane, I mean what happens if this doesn't go to well?" "I don't know mitchie but i have to try, don't I?" thats when one of the songs from my parents past stuck in my head, i found Caitlyn asking "how dose the dance go to this song?" then I got right into practice and rounding up people to perform with me. I would be opening the show.

**(Shane's pov)**

As I worked out what to do I was worried about what mitchie had said "what happens if this doesn't go to well?" I really didn't know and I hated that feeling of not knowing, but i have to stay focused on what I do know I will do. One thing I know would happen is that i will be singing this is me with mitchie for the first song even if she wouldn't talk to me at the second I'm sure she will come threw for me she always has. only now can i realize how much i missed her while i was unable to remember her, i had always felt as if i were missing the most important part of Me and now I've found it, nothing will keep me away from her, that is a fact.


	6. Chapter 6 A night full of surprises

Chapter 6 full of surprises

**This is the longest chapter in the story and i'm sorry to say will be the last chapter at this point as well, I am moving on to a new camp rock story and will not be writing any more of this one at this point, if I get people saying that I should continue this story I will try to.**

**(Shane's pov)**

No matter how much mitchie was mad at him for doing this so suddenly, she would still come threw, she always has. as she was about to go out to start the song she backed away and looked at me "i can't do this, i haven't sung in years and now I'm supposed to go out and sing in front of thousands of people, when you won't even tell me what i'm singing." "I will when you need to know, and that is..." before I could finish music was being played on the stage, i was surprised to find that there was a group of twenty or so people on the stage, and in the back of the group a voice started to sing;

We can't

We can't back down

As the first person sung a path cleared in the group and linda went to the front still singing,

We can't

We can't back down

Other people in the group started singing.

We can't

We can't back down

We can't

We can't back down

Not right now

We can't back down

Not right now

We can't back down

We can't back down

Don't close your eyes

We're all in this together

Wherever we draw the line

We're not gonna straddle across it

Or lose it

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening

In our own backyard

Our own home plate

(No way)

We've been called out

(We've been called out)

Do you hear your name?

(Yeah)

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

(Let's do it)

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away, yeah

Don't get me wrong

I don't like confrontation

I'd rather we all just get along

Music should be undivided, united

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening

In our own backyard

Our own home plate

(No way)

We've been called out

(We've been called out)

Do you hear your name?

(Yeah)

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

(Let's do it)

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away, yeah

We got a situation that we can't ignore

'Cause ignorance is not bliss

We don't have to take this, no

With every big decision

Comes an equally important share of the risk

We gotta take this

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening

In our own backyard

Our own home plate

We've been called out!

Do you hear your name?

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away, yeah

We can't back down

We can't back down

Not right now

We can't back down

The song ended and I was proud of Linda but I had to get to my spot to go on in a minute, when most people were off the stage Linda found me and asked "so what did you think?" "it was great, but could you go tell your mom to get on stage and start singing 'this is me' please Linda?" she ran off in search of mitchie and a moment later different music was playing and mitchie started walking on stage singing

Mitchie:

I've Always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time to let you know

To let you know

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark?

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

then I came out and started singing as well

Shane:

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

Smichie:

I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me, this is me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

(Mitchie's pov)

When we were done singing I went up to Shane and said "someone must have taught you and made you practice a lot, so who was it? Caitlyn?" "Nope, I just needed help remembering the past, and you helped me do that, how I forgot, I don't know" he replied. meaning that he had remembered the first time we sung that song together at camp rock, I couldn't help but suffocate him in a hug, when i finally let go and let him breath he kissed me lightly on the forehead and we continued with the night, but it was such a blur, intill the end when shane was talking to the audience, closing the show. He said "okay so I would like to tell you guys something up intill yesterday, i couldn't remember any of this," the crowd gasped but he continued "I had no idea I was married, or had a daughter, or that i was famous, but thanks to mitchie I do and I will never give it up again, also i want the next rockstars to be able to know what it feels like to be a rocker, so this is shane grey saying that i would like to re-open camp rock for this summer and every summer after that." when shane was finished i had no idea what to think besides this was a new beginning for us and i would make it perfect.

**the next update on this story will include ether the next chapter of this i anyone would like me to continue or the name of my next story so please review and tell me what i should do.**


End file.
